gohan's anger: a story of a broken gohan
by woodboy
Summary: The kai’s are supposed to be perfect, the perfect examples of peace and serenity. But what happens when a mortal accidentally kills one of them and in a moment of rage and revenge they commit the ultimate sin: murder. the answer is they get judged.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 an unforgivable act of revenge

As goku stood on the cliff and watched gohan fight cell he felt a twinge of shame make its way threw his heart, he had sent his 11 year old son into a fight to the death. He had betrayed the promise that he made to gohan when he was born, that he would never put him in harms way, that he would never make him fight if he didn't want to. In the matter of less than an hour he had broken his promise and it killed him inside. He wanted to keep telling himself that it was the right thing to do, that the extra year in the ROSAT would have been wasted, that he wouldn't have gotten anything out of it, but he would be lying to himself. He way an easy way out and he took it, he was no better than cell or any of the other villains he had fought.

As he watched cell tell gohan that he was going to blow himself up he realized that his chance at redemption was at hand, he would sacrifice himself at take out cell in the process and everything would be ok, this is how he would make it up to him.

Cell came back and killed trunks and almost killed vegeta when he went crazy and tried to kill, destroy cell for what he did to trunks, but was saved by gohan although it cost him his arm in the process.

In the end cell was destroyed by a combination attack from all of the warriors on the battle field, but gohan had done the most work and they gave him all the credit, after all if he hadn't transformed they would all be dead.

In the afterlife things weren't going as goku had hoped they would, sure cell was destroyed in the end but that wasn't the end of it. It seemed that the grand kai was furious that a mortal had killed on of the kais, and by furious I mean he was demanding someone pay for what was done.

He knew it was a mistake that cause the death of the grand kai but it was the principal of it all, at least to him anyways. The truth was he held a deep seeded hate for the saiyans that went back a couple thousand years, and he saw a chance to take out some of his anger on one of there race and he wasn't going to let the chance slip by, he just had to make sure those higher up didn't find out what he was doing.

The consequences for what he was doing would result in the worst punishment of all, he would be stripped of his otherworldy powers and then cast into the deepest part of hell known and the abyss, it was a place of pure terror and only a hand full of people or beings ever went there. He just had to be careful with what he planned to do.

" son goku it has come to my attention that you have killed the kai of the north known as king kai, is that true"

Goku looked straight at the grand kai and answered him, there was no fear in his eyes, " yes sir that is true, his planet was the first that came to mind and I only had a few seconds to transport the creature know as cell away from the planet earth or he would have killed billions, it was a move that had to be made"

" yes but this move wouldn't have happened if your son, what's his name again" kind kai told him what is was, " oh right gohan, if your son gohan wouldn't finished him off when he had the chance, am I correct" grand kai asked with a gleam in his eyes, he saw a chance to kill two birds with one stone.

Goku could sense where this was headed and grew angry, " yes that's true but he's an 11 year old boy, he shouldn't have had to fight in the first place but there wasn't anyone else who had a chance of winning, he made a mistake, you cant possibly be thinking about doing anything to him, it was my fault that king kai is dead, not his" by the time goku was finished he was yelling at the top of his lungs and was beginning to turn super saiyan, what the grand kai was doing sent such a rage through him that he was ready to explode.

" no listen here saiyan you don't yell in the palace of the kais do you hear me, I am the grand kai you show me the respect that I deserve. Now where was I, oh yes, one second." He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

On the lookout everybody had just gathered to call the dragon shenlong when gohan let out a startled gasp, everybody looked at him to see what was wrong and saw that he was beginning to fade in and out, before he completely disappeared. Chi chi who had just arrived a few seconds earlier fainted right into th waiting arms of yamcha.

Vegeta the only one not in a state of shock, said the one thing on everyones mind, well kind of, " what the fuck just happened.".

Back at the palace goku was looking at the grand kai and wondering what he was doing when he felt a powerful energy signature appear right beside him, one that he recognized immediately, " gohan what are you doing here" he asked confused.

" I brought him here" the grand kai said opening up his eyes, " he should be here for this, since this concerns him as well"

Now goku was angry.

" but he didn't do anything it was my fault, why cant you understand that, he's innocent" goku was beyond angry now, this was no way to repay them for all they had done for the universe.

" dad whats going on" gohan asked confused and a little scared, after all if he was here with his dad that meant he was dead right, " am I dead, how did I die".

Goku could sense and see the fear within gohan and at that moment wanted nothing more than to rip the grand kai apart, this was a child, an innocent, he didn't deserve to be here.

" no your not dead young gohan you are at the kai palace to be judged for what you have done, or should I say for what your actions have done" grand kai stated before goku could open his mouth.

" what are you talking about sir, I didn't do anything" gohan asked fearfully, he was beyond scared now, what could he have done that was so bad to he ended up here.

" you son gohan are charged with the indirect death of the one known as the north kai, or king kai. Although you didn't kill him with your own hands you actions are what lead to his death, if you would have killed the creature known as cell when you had the chance you and your father would not be here and king kai would still be alive" the grand kai was smiling like a cat in the inside but on the outside he was cool and collected.

Gohan didn't know what to think, he was being punished for a mistake that he had caused in a moment of anger, well extreme fury was more like it, still it was a mistake. Couldn't they see that, couldn't they see that at the time he thought he was doing what he thought was right. Tears began pouring down his face as he started to realize what was happening.

Goku could only stand there as he watched gohan fall apart right before his eyes, this just wasn't fair, how could one of the supreme beings of the universe be so cruel to want to punish a child for something that he didn't do, the universe was really fucked up, he saw that now.

" what is wrong with you" a voice called out, it was kind kai. " this child is no more responsible for my death than vengatu was for what happened to kiri" king kai knew why this was happening and he didn't approve.

" yes but in both cases they could have prevented what happened" the grand kai said with a sneer. " now on to the judging. I hear by send one son gohan to hell for a period of two cycles( seven years) and one son goku to a half a cycle ( about a year and three quarters) to cleaning snake way".

"WHAT" goku screamed this wasn't fair, it was down right crazy. He was going to send his son to hell for seven years for something that was out of his control, he didn't care what happened to him, he knew he deserved it and more, so much more, but is son didn't. " send me to hell and make him clean snake way, please don't do this to him, please" goku was crying when he was finished, the universe was really fucked up.

Gohan dropped to his knees when he heard what his punishment was, how could he survive in hell for two cycles, whatever that was. This wasn't fair, how could he have know that cell would blow himself up, if he knew that he would have killed cell right away, and now he was being punished for his mistake. He couldn't help it, more and more tears started coming down his face, he just let it all out.

King kai looked over at goku and gohan, both were falling apart, he didn't want this. Sure he was mad that he was killed and that his planet was blown up but all he had to do was contact the supreme kai and he could give him his life back, and in that moment he knew what he had to do. He put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

The grand kai looked over just in time to see king kai and shrugged.

" son gohan, may you survive in hell and some day be forgiven for what you have done" grand kai said. Gohan looked up at the grand kai with nothing short of malice, a look that caught the grand kai by surprise, but he ignored it. " say hello to all your past buddies for me" he said with a smirk.

One second gohan was there and the next he was gone, goku didn't even have time to protest he was just gone. Goku continued to look at that spot for a few more seconds before he snapped, his power went up and in an instant he was a super saiyan, but his power didn't stop there it kept going up and after what seemed like an eternity he transformed again into a super saiyan two, his eyes on the grand kai and showing nothing but pure hatred.

The grand kai couldn't help but stare at goku with fear, he had pushed him over the edge and it looked like he would pay for it.

Goku charged at the grand kai with a cry and just before he reached him he was thrown back where he came from and returned to normal. He looked at himself confused, what just happened. Then he looked up at the grand kai and could only stare in wonder, where he was a moment before stood one angel dressed in white and about seven feet tall and next to him stood a figure dressed in all black with black wings. The angel in white held a wicked looking sword and the angel in black held what looked like axe a really wicked looking axe at that.

Next to those two stood two other figures, one was a purple guy about 4 foot 9 maybe five foot, and next to him stood a blood red guy with white hair that stood about six foot eight, they both wore the same goofy looking clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 judgment, a old enemies return.

Goku continued to stare at the two figures in black in white, he jumped when they both turned to look at him at the same time. The figure in white was a female and the figure in black was a male. He had to admit they were the most beautiful beings he had ever laid eyes on, it was as if they were beauty incarnate.

" son goku I presume" the female angel asked, goku could do nothing but nod he was speechless, " I am the angel of light and my gloomy friend here is the angel of darkness, where here because we heard from king kai the events that have taken place here and we wish to set things right, but first"

The angel of darknes picked up where she left off.

" but first we have to take care of the grand kai for what he was done" he turned to look at the grand kai who looked like a deer caught in the headlights, fear could be seen in his eyes, no not fear terror, he was terrified beyond belief. " grand kai the things you have done here today are unforgivable, you committed an act of revenge against an 11 year old boy, the savoir of planet earth if I'm not mistaken, a child who was more pure than any other in the universe. You have sent an 11 year old boy to hell to fight for his life for the next seven years, that is unacceptable if will fix what you have done and send son gohan back to earth with no memory of what has happened, but before that you will be judged, and kabito here will take your place as the new grand kai."

Kabito was shocked, he never would have guessed that this would be happening to him, but he wasn't about to tell him he didn't want it, hell this was something he wished would happen for at least a million years, he always did think the grand kai was bad at his job, and to be honest he never did see him do any work.

" you cant do this to me im the gand kai, that kid got what he deserved and so does son goku" the grand kai yelled, he was beyond furious now, couldn't they see what he was doing was for the best.

" QUIET!!!!" the angel yelled, " how dare you speak to me like that, one who is superior to you, you better hold your tongue or I will rip it out. Now, to finish where I left off, grand kai you have been charged with sentencing one son gohan for a crime that he had no control over, if he had known that cell would decide to blow himself up im am sure he would have killed him right away. You have taked the innocence away from a child and for that you are being judged. Someday your soul will be returned and you will be able to cross over and enter into your new life."

With that said the two angels held there hands towards each other and and energy began to sparkle between there hands rapidly, after a minute or two it began to take the shape of a pure black sphere. They both yelled and the sphere shot towards the grand kai and enveloped him in a matter of seconds, his screams where heard for less than a second before the sphere blinked out of existence.

Goku just stood there while all this was taking place, he didn't know what to think, his mind was working on overdrive.

The angel of light turned to look at him a sad smile on her face.

" son goku, you should know that we are not taking the punishment off of your head, we know that only had a few seconds to take that creature somewhere but you choose the north kais planet, and while we understand that, you still must be punished for killing him. You will only have to clean snake way for a year and then if you want you can go back to earth, do you understand."

Goku kind of knew this would happen, it sucked but he would take his punishment like a man, he was just glad gohan wouldn't have to suffer anymore than he already has. " I do".

"good, now to bring young gohan here and then send him home" they both began to concentrate, after a minute of no success they started trying harder. Beads of sweat started to appear on there heads, something was wrong, they couldn't find him.

The supreme kai was looking at the two as all of this was taking place and began to worry when he noticed that the boy wasn't with them yet, his worry grew even more when he noticed that that sweat was beginning to show on there heads, something was seriously wrong.

" somethings not right" the black one declared, " we cannot sense gohan or anyone in hell, we do not know what is going on."

The supreme kai looked startled what could block out these two, he tried sensing anything as well but found that he couldn't as well, what was going on.

The angel of light began to concentrate and after a minute opened her eyes, she looked frightened. " there almost loose". She said fearfully.

The black haired one didn't have to guess who she meant, there was only one group down in hell that could strike such fear in her, the originals.

" who's almost loose, and where is gohan"

The white angel looked at him with sadness, she was truly sorry for what she was going to tell him.

" you son is stuck in hell, I'm sorry son goku. It seems that we are being blocked from trying to get him out, and I sure we would be blocked if we tried to go there in person as well."

The supreme kai didn't know what to think, what had the power to block these two out. And then it hit him, he looked at the two angels and they nodded at him, and at that moment he knew true fear.

" you have guessed right supreme kai, the originals are almost free, we don't know how we missed this but they are. I give them about 8 years, and then the universe and everything else will be in darkness again". This time it was the angel od darkness who spoke, and goku noted that if a guy like him was scared then what ever was down there was bad, real bad and gohan was stuck down there.

Gohan looked up and groaned from his spot on the ground, he felt like he just got ran over by a truck or something, and for some reason he realized that he was burning up, like was in hell itself. That's when it hit him, he was in hell. That damn kai had sent him here for what he had done. He started to stand up when he heard a voice come from behind him, it sounded very familiar.

" well what do we have here, it seems a new monkey has decided to come and play with us and a young one at that, I always did like them young" the voice chuckled.

Gohan finally stood up straight and after wiping himself down he turned to look at who ad spoken to him and got the shock of his life: freeza.

" well if it isn't the little monkey boy who fought so valiantly on planet namek only to get crushed like the little ant he is" freesza hissed.

" you must have a bad memory freeza cause I remember handing you your ass a couple of times before you 'crushed me like the ant that I am", gohan mocked.

Freeza was about to say something else when another voice broke in.

" cell where the hell are you, ive got some thing to tell you." Gohan knew that voice.

A tall green insect like man appeared from around a big boulder and got the shock of his life, before him was the same child who sent him here, son gohan.

" what the hell are you doing here boy" cell hissed dangerously.

" oh you know just thought id drop by and enjoy the scenery, I here hell is so much nicer this time a year" goah replied, he didn't know it but his saiyan side was starting to show.

" you dare mock me boy, I'll kill you for that"

Gohan wasn't intimidated in the least, he had dealt with this creature once and he would do it again, and this time he as a lot stronger then what he had been.

" if you think you can than bring it own you over grown grasshopper"

" it seems the boy has grown some back bone, wouldn't you agree burter" said another voice that was coming from around the boulder. It was recoome and the rest of the ginyu squad, minus that idiot captain ginyu who gohan was sure was still stuck in a frogs body. Behind them came the tall form of king cold and cooler, it looked like this would be a fight to the death.

" yes is does, doesn't it, lets teach this little monkey boy who he's dealing with" and with that one of the greatest battles ever to happen in hell started up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 a fight for survival

Gohan was having the time of his life fighting all of these old enemies again, he didn't know what was going on but he liked it.

He dodged to the left just as cooler was trying to punch him and grabbed one of the his tail and started spinning him around, using him as a bat to hit anyone away who got to close. Once he thought he had spun enough he let go and cooler crashed into cell who was trying to sneak attack gohan from behind, the two crashed into one another and crashed into what looked like a mountain, ' a mountain in hell who knew', gohan mused.

Freeza stood back and watched as they tried to kill the young saiyan and smirked, he would use his strongest attack on the child while he was focused on the others, he was sure that would take him out. Freeza shot into the air almost touching what he considered the ceiling of hell. Pointing his hand in the air a ball of ki began to charge up and then within a few second it was as big as a car, a few more seconds it was as big as a house and still growing. It soon got so big that he had to use his other arm to steady the attack. When it was done charging he looked down to see that gohan was now facing off against cell, the others were nowhere to be seen.

' now DIE' feeeza screamed in his head as he launched his ultimate form of his finishing attack at gohan.

Gohan was having a grand ol time fighting cell, it really did seem as if his saiyan side had come out since he had been thrown here, not that he was complaining he couldn't remember ever having so much fun.

As gohan continued to fight with cell freeza's attack was still charging down on him, and just as it seemed that it would hit, gohan grabbed cells arm and swung him around like a bat and hit the attack back at a very shocked freeza who barely had time to think when he was hit by his own attack and sent into the ceiling his attack detonating as soon as it caught up with him shaking everything around for miles.

Te say cell was angry was an understatement, the kid was toying around with him, hell he had just used him as a bat and was pretty much using him as a punching bag the last few minutes. He was perfection at its best he didn't understand how he could be beaten so easily. He was about to charge back at gohan when out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone watching the fights from afar. Using his superior vision he focused on the figure and got the shock of his life when he saw that it was android 17, ' well well it seems that im in this after all, if I absorb him again my power will go up and surpass the brats, I might even transform into another form'. Cell smiled at gohan who was just staring at him with indifference a fact that almost made cell forget about the android and attack again, but he cooled him self down and smirked at gohan.

" what's so funny" gohan asked with a smile on his face, " have you finally realized how futile this all is, just give up."

Before gohan could react cell brought his hands up to his face a shouted: SOLAR FLARE.

"my eyes" gohan shouted, rubbing his eyes fiercely.

As soon as cell used the technique he was off and searching for 17 where he last saw him. As he neared the spot he saw that he was still there and was rubbing at his eyes, it seemed that he had been affected by his attack as well, that suited cell just find less work for him to do.

" 17 its so good to see you again" cell could see 17 tense up when he spoke to him, and he chuckled with delight, " its time you become part of perfection again dear 17, and this time you will stay that way". With that cell's tail came from behind him and swallowed 17 in a few seconds and began pulsing with energy.

Just as cell was swallowing up 17 gohan regained his sight and started looking for cell when he sensed him about a mile from where he was. Gohan started to fly towards cell to continue to give him the beating he was dishing out when he saw cell start pulsating with energy, ' this wont be good' gohan thought.

Down on the ground a sphere of energy began to circle around cell and he started screaming, it seemed that he was going through another transformation again, something he did not expect, sure he new he would get stronger but not go through stage, ' this is perfect the brat will finally get whats coming to him, no longer will I be the perfect being I will the ultimate being'.

A few minutes passed by and the sphere started dying down revealing a new and improved cell, the perfect blend of machinery and flesh molded into one.

Where the old cell stood was now a being of incredible strength, and he had the look to go with it. No longer was cell green with black spots all over, no this cell was pure black with blood red eyes. No longer did he have those weird wings on his back, but instead had what looked like black angel wings. No longer did he have those goofy plates on his head, instead blood red hair went down his back and almost to his waist. This was indeed a new cell.

" well now it seems that I have finally become perfect" cell said wickedly, " come boy and test your might against me now, you will die by my hands this time".

Gohan could only stare at this new cell in fear and awe, how could he have been so as to have let things get this far out of hand, now cell was at least twice as strong as he was before, which put him ahead of him now.

" what the hell happened, how could you have gone through another transformation" gohan demanded.

" it seems that little ol 17 was down here watching the fights, I saw him blinded you and him although that was by accident, and then swallowed him up, and now here we are" cell answered truthfully.

Cohan couldn't believe he was so careless, it seemed this would be his last battle, but that was ok he wouldn't die without giving it his all.

Gohan launched at cell with a yell and threw a right punch at cells face which had no effect at all, he then jumped back a foot and launched back at cell with he right left cocked back, as he was an inch from cell he thrust his foot at cell hitting him in the neck and doing nothing.

Cell just smirked at gohan as he tried to do damage to him, oh how the hands of fate turned against young gohan and in such a short amount of time, cell mused. Tired of letting gohan hit him he brough his arm out so fast that gohan wasn't able to block it and hit gohan in the face breaking his nose, blood spattering all over cell.

Cell was angry how dare he bleed on his new form, he would pay him back for such a disgrace. Grabbing gohan by the head cell started ramming gohans face into his knee, laughing with every hit. Gohan couldn't help it he screamed the third time his face was slammed into cells knee, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to take this before he blacked out.

Cell was about to ram gohans face into his knee again when a someone kicked him in the side of the head causing him to face plant a few meters away into a boulder.

The person who kicked cell grabbed gohan and flew away as fast as he could before cell could recover. Gohan looked up at the person who saved him and almost died of a heart attack.

"f,fa,father" gohan managed to ask.

" im not your father boy" the person sneered, " im your grandfather" . and with that he hit gohan on the back of the neck knocking him out. " get your rest kid your going to need it".

Cell was beyong furious how dare someone just come and take away his new toy like that, who ever it was would pay and pay dearly. With that he launched into the air towards where he thought the person might go.

Everyone on the lookout was still dazed by what was going on none more then piccolo who for what seemed like forever now has been trying to reach otherworld and see what was going on. No matter how hard he tried though it seemed like something was blocking him, he even had dende try the spirit door and was shocked to find out that it was sealed over, what this meant he didn't know but he had a feeling that it wasn't a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 finding out/ a surprise

" son goku I take back what I said, you will not have to be punished after all, in fact we are going to send you back to earth with three of the top fighters in heaven" the angel of light said.

" and who are they" goku asked eagerly, he loved meeting new people, especially new people who happened to be fighters.

" one is as human named olibu, the next is a lizadarian( I don't know pikkon's name), and the last on is a saiyan" the first one caught him by surprise a human that was one of the strongest fighters in the afterlife, unbelievable. But his shock was nothing compared to when he heard the words saiyan, " this is saiyan has ties to you actually, her name is appla and she's your mother."

Goku almost had a heart attack as he heard those words,' your mother'. After all these years he would finally get to meet his mother, before he could continue thinking about what the angel said three people appeared in front of him.

The fist person he saw was a very, very big guy with blonde hair. Goku guessed that this is what Hercules would have looked like.

" you guessed right goku" the supreme kai said, breaking him from his thoughts, " most of the myths about Hercules are actually semi based on old olibu here, they just changed the name cause it was forgotten."

Goku just nodded his head and didn't say anything, how come no one told him the supreme kai could read minds.

Looking back at the group goku looks at the tall green man in astonishment, he kind of looks a little bit like piccolo, except with weird pink lips, and a goofy black hat on his head that looked like a bowl.

The last person go looked at was the female saiyan, his mother. Goku could do nothing but stare at her, she was beautiful. She had long flowing black hair, and black eyes. Her skin was tan and she stood about 5'7. she wore white fighting pants, black boots, a white gi with a black shirt underneath. She didn't look no older then 25, ' guess that's what being dead for 30 years does for you', goku mused.

Getting tired of goky staring at her like she was some kind of meat the women screamed at him

" what the hell are you staring you".

" relax appla he means no harm, he's a friend, in fact you could say he's the family yo never met" the supreme kai chuckled at that.

" what are you talking about shin" appla asked confused.

" don't call him shin mortal, you call him sperm…." Kabito was cut off by a sharp look from the supreme kai.

" I told you she can call me that kabito, I gave he permission. Now to answer your question appla, this is son goku you know him as kakarotto"

Appla was stunned, the man in front of her was the child she had sent away to make sure he survived, and survive he did she noted, he had grown up into a fine man, he looked exactly like bardock.

" is he really my son" she asked the supreme kai, even though she knew he wouldn't lie to her. When he nodded her heart almost broke she never thought she would get to see him again, and alive at that. " k.kakarot im your mother, its so good to see you son" and with that she launched herself at goku and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

Goku was a little taken back when his mother latched onto him, to be honest he thought that all saiyans were cold blooded killers who sent there children away on purges to get rid of them, looks like he was wrong.

Gohan was having a great dream, in it cell, freeza the ginyu force and nappa were all stuck in a cave and gohan, goku and vegeta threw bananas at them. A minute later he was abruptly woken up when he was thrown in some very hot water.

" what was that for" asked a very angry and red gohan, who was now floating above the hot lake he was thrown into, glaring at bardock with all the fury he could muster.

" I figured it was time you woke up" and with that bardock started walking towards a very big dome like structure, ' how the hell is there a dome in hell'.

" um, bardock' gohan asked timidly.

" what" came the gruff reply.

" how and why is there a dome in the middle of hell"

" simple, we put it there" sensing that he wasn't going to get anything other than that at the moment gohan chose to think about his current situation while also following bardock to what seemed like a door.

As bardock got to the door he pressed his hand on the dome and second later the door opened up.

" it read my finger prints" bardock chose to give an answer before gohan started asking more questions, the kid was annoying him with all the mundane questions he wanted answered.

As gohan followed bardock threw the door he felt his senses go wild, and as he stepped over the hill that was in behind the door he got the shock of his life. Scattered as far as the eye could see were saiyans of all shapes and sizes, and all of them were super saiyans.

" h…ho..how" gohan couldn't even finish what he was going to ask he was so shocked, bardock guessing what gohan wanted to ask started explaining where they where and why and how there were so many super saiyans.

" welcome to saiya city, home of about a million saiyans, and unfortunately home of the last saiyns in hell, now before you start asking any more questions let me continue. You see even in hell we are still allowed to train and get stronger, it just takes us a lot longer, they don't want a bunch of super powerful beings running loose in hell and possibly taking over and then trying to take over heaven."

He let that set in before he continued.

" anyways as you can see all saiyans have the ability to transform into a super saiyan, we found out from king vegeta the 22nd that he was the one who started the rumor that only royalty could so that he didn't have a thousand or more saiyans trying to reach the legendary form and taking over the thrown. Anyways I was starting to get off the topic, the reason were all here and under this dome is because all the majins out there are killing everyone and anyone who doesn't join them, they've already killed most of the saiyans that were down here, were all that's left" bardock said the last part with anger in his voice and hatred in his eyes.

" wait what are majins" gohans asked innocently.

" there aliens and other creatures controlled by two wizards with the sole purpose of releasing the most evil and powerful demons ever to roam the afterlife, and rumor has it the real world as well. Anways the two wizards controlling people by the evil in there hearts, and this being hell its easy pickings. When someone doesn't want to join them they use there hideous creation majin buu to to kill them, or should I say erase them."

Before he could continue gohan had another thing he wanted to ask, " what do you mean when you say erase."

" well its like this" bardock began, " once you die you are either sent to heaven or hell, now there are two different heavens and hells. Fist there is the traditional heaven where everyone has wings and float around singing love songs all day, and the other one is a fighters heaven you could say, that's where the fighters with pure hearts go if they want to train for eternity. Hell is the same way, there's the traditional hell, with fire and brim stone and there's fighters hell. Now as I was saying, when you die you get a spirit form and that means you basically live for ever, your immortal. The thing is you can still die and if you die in your spirit form you cease to exist, you go to oblivion I guess you could say."

" so, what does this have to do with why you guys are here"

" im getting there" bardock snapped, this kid really didn't know when to be quiet, " we are the few saiyans who managed to escape the mini war that broke out down here less then a month ago between the ones who were on the majins side and those who refused. It was a fierce battle and there were many losses on both sides, it was pretty much even throughout most of the war, then they sent in majin buu to finish things. It was ugly we never stood a chance, whole races were destroyed trying to go against that thing, in a last ditch effort I created an artificial moon and transformed into an oozaru, only I was no ordinary oozaru I was a super saiyan ozzaru and damned powerful I think I was at least 50 maybe a hundred times as powerful as a regular oozaruu"

When he said that gohans eyes almost popped out of his head, that kind of power was just crazy.

" anyways, I used my strongest breath attack on majin buu and his followers and me and the rest of the saiyans escaped while they were distracted. I would have stayed and fought but I couldn't hold onto the transformation very long, I could feel it wearing down on me and I was only in the form for less than ten minutes. We ran for what seemed liked hours trying not to get caught, when we finally got a good distance away we started looking around for anything that might help us, and we did. It happned about a week ago maybe a few days, whatever. We sent a search group out to look for anything and when the came back a day latter they had this device with them, a dome generator. It seemed that at one point there was an actual city down here in hell, and a damn advance one at that, the dome that the generator produces can withstand ki attacks ranging from 5 to 850,000,000, like I said advanced."

" BUT, T-TH-THAT'S HUGE" gohan screamed. The idea of anything that powerful was crazy.

" would you stop with the screaming already" a voice boomed from behind bardock. At first all gohan saw was hair coming from behind bardock and a immediately vegeta popped into his head, after all theres not that many people in the universe with hair like that. The only thing was vegeta was alive so whoever was coming must be a relative.

As the person finally came into view gohan got the shock of his life. Standing at about 6'8 was a vegeta look-a-like, the only differenct besides the height was that this man had a goatee, and had on black pants, the same style boots vegeta wore only bigger and a black tank top.

" what the hell is going on over hear, every few minutes some idiot is yelling at the top of his lungs" the vegeta look-a-like sneered, obviously extremely annoyed.

" sorry your highness its just me and my annoying grandson" at the annoying part gohan shot bardock the meanest glare he could, " it seems that sometimes the information I'm giving him is to much for him and he has to yell like an idiot"

" well keep it down will you were trying to spar over here and we keep getting distracted" said the king.

" oh and before I forget king vegeta this is gohan, son of my son kakarotto. If im not mistaken he and my son have something of a friendship, or something like it"

' friendship" gohan spat, " me and him can hardly stand each other, the damn psycho. I swear if I ever turn my back around him he would shoot me in it for fun"

At that the king laughed, " sounds like my boy"

" ok enough with the mushy stuff we have to get going to earth so you can start preparing the others and yourselves for what's to come" said an obviously annoyed kabito, ' geez that guy needs to lighten up', goky mused.

" silence kabito let them continue"

" yes master" he grumbled.

" my son it is so good to see you" appla said pulling away from goku to get a good look at the man that he had become. As appla looked goku over from head to toe she had to nod in approval at the warrior he had turned into, although that annoyingly bright orange gi had to go, seriously she was sure she would be able to see him in a blackout.

" I want to thank you"

" thank me for what" appla asked confused.

" for sending me off planet before it could explode, if you hadn't I would have died and the universe probably would have been ruled by freeza and his family forever. At first I hated the fact that you just sent me away, but I came to realize that it was in my best interest that you did, if you hadn't I wouldn't have met chichi and she wouldn't have had gohan. I met the best friends a guy can have because I was sent to earth, so again I say thank you" when goku finished he hugged his mother again and then gave her a kiss on the cheek, when he did appla smiled and a few tears came down her face, she was happy.

" now that this little reunion is over we need to get to earth so you can start preparing for the greatest threat the universe has and will ever see" said the angel of hope, who when finished talking raised his hand in the air said a few quick words and everybody present including the two angels were sent to earth.

Everybody was on the lookout out now, including chichi, bulma, puar, master roshi and even baba was there floating away on her little magic ball. ' how can she fit on that thing" bulma thought to herself.

" im glad everyone is here we can finally…." Dende never got to finish what he was going to say as a ripple was formed in the middle of the lookout and then out of nowhere appeared goku and a bunch of people no one knew.

" hey everyone" goku said cheerfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 where is my son

So I forgot to write this before but I don't own dbz, would like to cause it would have been better after the cell saga, but that's neither here nor there, I don't own it so don't sue me, lol.

Im going to have goten and trunks be in here earlier than they were in the show im going to have trunks be 5 and goten be 4, just to make the story more interesting. If you don't like it don't read it .

" hey everyone," said cheerfully.

" goku where have you been, gohans gone" chichi said hysterically.

At that goku's face fell, how could he tell chich what happened, how could he tell his wife the women who had always forgiven him that there first son was probably never coming back. How could he tell her that he was stuck in hell for a crime that he had no control over.

" well" chichi hissed, his silence was killing her.

" chi…" goku couldn't finish what he was going to say, he didn't have the heart to, it hurt so much just thinking about it. Goku looked over to the supreme kai for guidance and when he saw that the supreme kai look away with shame in his eyes he understood, he couldn't let anyone else deliver the news he had to do it himself.

Never being the one to hold his tongue piccolo spoke up. " goku if you know where gohan is then spit it out."

When goku looked up chichi gasped, he was crying, goku the man who had faced death many times and never backed down was crying, what was going on.

" chi im so sorry" goku started, " gohan isn't coming back"

Those words hit both piccolo and chichi like a bullet.

" why, why isn't my baby coming back" chichi hissed, her motherly instincts kicking in full force.

" when I took cell away so he wouldn't blow the planet up I sent him to king kai's place, it was the first place to come to me, I thought I could get me and him away fast enough but I couldn't and he died" goku looked down again for a minute and shook his head, when he brought his head up again he was crying harder. " the grand kai wanted me to pay for what I did and when he learned that gohan didn't kill cell when he had a chance to and cell decided to blow himself up because of it he brought cell to his planet and decided that he would punish gohan as well only harsher" at the last part goku growled, something no one on the lookout had ever heard him do before.

" so what are you saying" piccolo asked, his tone was deadly.

" the grand kai sent gohan to hell" at that everyone on the lookout gasped even vegeta, who up to that point looked like he didn't care about what was going on. " he wanted me to suffer more so he sent gohan to hell where he would have to fight against everyone we had ever fought, he sent an eleven year old boy to heaven for something that shouldn't have happened. He…." He was sent into the wall of the lookout by a green fist to his face.

" what the hell are you doing piccolo" krillen sreamed.

" the bastard deserved it, I told him sending gohan out there was a bad idea and he didn't listen to me" piccolo growled, he was beyond angry. Gohan the boy who had saved his soul was never coming back. " sending gohan out to fight cell was a mistake I told him that, yes gohan is strong but it was like giving a child a bazooka and not expecting something to go wrong. If I could do more than just hit him I would."

With that said piccolo walked to the edge of the lookout and was about to jump off when a voice stopped him.

" there is nothing that you can do to me piccolo that would hurt me more than what has happened" goku said, walking from the pile of rocks that had fallen on him when he was hit into the wall. " I let gohan's power blind me from the truth, I saw that he was so much more stronger than I that forgot that he was still a little boy and it cost me my first son, there is nothing you can do that would punish me for what I have done, my own guilt is punishment enough for ten lifetimes"

" whatever son" and with that piccolo took off, but before he did two drops fell on the lookout and goku could tell that he was crying, ' he has every right to, piccolo was the father that gohan always deserved not me'.

Chichi couldn't believe what she had heard, her mind just wouldn't let her. As goku came up to her to give her a hug and tell her how sorry he was she snapped, she could no longer hold in the anger that she felt.

" where is my son, where is my baby. Give me back my baby" she continued to scream at goku and after a while started to hit him as well, he would do nothing but take it, he deserved every bit of it.

The others on the lookout could do nothing but sit back and watch as everything played out, this was a sad day for earths heroes.

Vegeta ever the observant one took notice of the people that had arrived with goku and almost gasped, they were angels.


	6. Chapter 6

Im sorry to all of you who have been reading my story but I wont be putting out another chapter for at least another week or two. My grandmother just died and its very hard to try and write anything especially my fic. I hope you understand.


End file.
